Clash at Castle Dedede
|world = World of Peace - Dream Land |theme = Castle |boss = King Dedede |common enemies = Bouncy, Bugzzy Jr., Burning Leo, Donpuff, Driblee, Grizzo, Knuckle Joe, Noddy, Nruff, Plugg, Scarfy, Sir Kibble, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo |mini-boss = Bugzzy, Bonkers }}Clash at Castle Dedede is the fifth and final stage of World of Peace - Dream Land, and the fifth stage overall in Kirby Star Allies. It is set in Castle Dedede at sunset, and features the mid-boss Bugzzy. King Dedede is the boss of this stage. Stage Overview At the beginning of the stage, the player will encounter a Plugg, followed by ladders leading up to a higher platform. Optionally activating the lamps with the Plasma ability for Point Stars, the player should continue on, past the Sir Kibble and up the stairs to the door to the next room. As soon as they arrive in this room, the player will be confronted with a Room Guarder consisting of a Waddle Dee, two Waddle Doos, and culminating with Bugzzy. The player will then progress through formations of Waddle Dees and Scarfies designed to be dealt with using the Suplex ability, and there will soon be a round-trip door under a platform. In this puzzle room, the player must either use the Suplex or Fighter ability to perform the Friend Throw Friend Ability in order to access some food, Point Stars, and four Picture Pieces. Exiting back into the main room, the player will soon encounter another Room Guarder, this one consisting of two Waddle Dees, eight Nruffs, and two Waddle Dees riding two Nruffs. Once the Room Guarder has been cleared, the player can again use Friend Throw to break the nearby Durable Blocks and obtain a 1UP, along with the Rare Picture Piece of the level. Continuing on, there will be a two-friend Friend Door that leads to the next room; if the player does not have a friend, they can recruit the nearby Plugg. In this room, the player and their friend climb up separate paths in order to help each other progress. The player must start by hitting a switch, allowing their friend to hit a switch; this, in turn, allows the player to hit a third switch that opens up the path to the top, where the door to the next room is located. The next room is empty, containing only some food for the player to heal themselves with as they run across the castle's ramparts. A big door is located on the right side of the room. In the final room, there is a Reset Platform, followed by a Knuckle Joe, Sir Kibble, and Driblee. In the 3.0.0 update, if the player looks closely at the 2 windows (which were formerly lanterns in previous versions) they'll realize that the first window is open, by entering it the player will reach a secret room where they have to break Bomb Blocks and sprint through the corridors before stone blocks block the way. The first bomb block corridor contains four Bouncies, the second bomb block corridor contains four Scarfies and one Burning Leo and in the last bomb block corridor there is one Noddy napping by as well as one 1UP. After racing through all the corridors the player will have to fight Bonkers and then at the end there will be two Donpuffs and a bomb block, destroying the bomb block will spawn various star points and picture pieces at the ceiling all the way back to the window to the previous room. When the player has prepared themselves, they must progress forward and confront King Dedede, who is corrupted by a Jamba Heart piece; once Dedede is defeated, the stage will be cleared. Copy Abilities Rare Picture Piece Trivia * After King Dedede is defeated, a credits sequence plays at a fast speed, then rewinds, referencing the fast credits that play after Spring Breeze is completed in Kirby Super Star. * The music that plays in this level contains parts of the ending theme of Kirby's Dream Land. * Grand Mam takes her boss battle theme from this stage. Concept Artwork Echo’s Edge & Clash at Castle Dedede Con. Art.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery KSA Clash at Castle Dedede1.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Clash at Castle Dedede2.png|Plasma Kirby activates a lamp and defeats a Grizzo. KSA Clash at Castle Dedede3.png|Fighter Kirby fights Bugzzy and his Bugzzy Jrs. KSA Clash at Castle Dedede4.png|Suplex Kirby slams a Waddle Dee into another Waddle Dee. KSA Clash at Castle Dedede5.png|Suplex Kirby uses the Friend Throw Friend Ability on a Knuckle Joe to access four Picture Pieces. KSA Clash at Castle Dedede6.png|Suplex Kirby uses Friend Throw again to reveal the Rare Picture Piece of the stage. KSA Clash at Castle Dedede7.png|Kirby and a Plugg work together to clear a room. CastleDedede.jpg|Kirby traverses the ramparts of the castle. KSA Clash at Castle Dedede9.png|The area before the boss fight. KSA Clash at Castle Dedede10.png|Kirby encounters Dedede. KSA Clash at Castle Dedede11.png|The fake credits roll. DjNcNoJU0AAgxxX.jpg|The open window shown in the 3.0.0 update leading to the secret room. DjNgwYfVsAAsrOR.jpg|Kirby in the secret room DjNilfhU0AAm8kU.jpg|Kirby fighting Bonkers Category:Levels in Kirby Star Allies Category:Castle Category:Levels